


Sugary little princess

by GrumpyBambi



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, But also naughty Changkyun, Crossdressing, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other groups are not mentioned in tags, Rating May Change, Social Media, Texting, The others will all top, but not the whole time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi
Summary: Changkyun has one big secret.He's a pretty famous crossdresser.Not even his best friends know about this.But what happens if said friends find his "business account" and get a crush on him?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 51
Kudos: 256





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is un-betaed so please forgive me for eventually grammar mistakes  
> (> ^ <)
> 
> And the title may change...

Their social media accounts :

**Wolf96** \- Im Changkyun (private account)  
**LilPrincess** \- Im Changkyun (business/crossdressing account)

 **ShowNunu** \- Son Hyunwoo/Shownu  
**LeeWonho** \- Lee Hoseok/Wonho  
**Min_Hyuk** \- Lee Minhyuk  
**KiKihyun** \- Yoo Kihyun  
**Chaewon** \- Chae Hyungwon  
**Joohoney** \- Lee Jooheon

________________________________  
Chapter : 00

__

_13,662 likes_

**LilPrincess :** I'm so bored but I still look pretty, right?  
(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)  


read all 1,419 comments

 **hornybutbroke :** asdfghjkl so cute 

**KingofKink :** of course! You are the prettiest!

 **l_lis_l :** what lipstick do you use?👀

 **safemepls:** baby girl, kitten, darling, honey, love of my life 

**sugardaddywithoutsugar :** slide into the dms ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **cottonsoftcandy :** YOU ARE SO CUTE HOW DARW YOU

↪ **LilPrincess : _(4,077 likes)_** sorry but my cuteness is natural. I can't just stop :<

**kim101 : @Park101**

↪ **@Park101 :** my tyoe

________________________________  


Changkyun smiled to himself after reading all these comments under his latest post.  
He has decided to post one of the pictures he took a few days ago when no one was around.

Of course no one was around while he slipped into the role of _Sangah_. It was a secret non of his friends needed to know. They were open minded but still... How should he tell them that he was a pretty famous crossdresser who got paid from some of his fans? 

'Hey, hyungs! Do you want to know something really funny? While you are paying most of the food for me my bank account is actually bigger than all of yours together because of my hobby wearing skirts and cute dresses. But please don't stop feeding me. Love ya! ' 

This was ridiculous.  
He would never - 

Suddenly someone's arms were wrapped around him.

"Wow, Kyunnie. Why are you smiling so cutely? Are you watching dog videos?"

It was Minhyuk who put his head on the smaller's shoulder and snuggled closer to him now.  
Changkyun knew that his hyung was a very curious person but he also knew that Minhyuk loved almost any kind of skinship. So he put the phone in his pocket whilst he intertwined one of his hands with Minhyuk's. 

"Ah, hyung! Why are you doing this? First you keep me waiting and now you almost startle me!" 

Minhyuk made an indefinable noise.  
He wasn't prepared for a pouty Changkyun who (still) returned the physical affection.  
The young boy rarely got touchy with him (or should we say" rarely "in his eyes) so it catched Minhyuk out of guard. 

" I'm so so sorry, Kyunnie! It was all Kihyun's fault! "

" Oi, shut up! I don't know what's going on but don't blame me for any sh*t you did! "

A small group came closer. Kihyun was the first who reached them. His eyes narrowed.  
Right behind him were Hyunwoo with Hoseok. They shared a large sandwich with each other and Changkyun envied them for the delicious looking bread . 

"It's always your fault, Kihyun. Don't deny it!"

"You have mistaken me with yourself!"

A slap hit Minhyuk's back of the head and he let go of Changkyun who took the chance to flee.  
Or he thought so until he found himself in the arms of a cheerful Jooheon. 

"Hey, my man! Guess who got a B in the latest exam! Yes, it was me!" 

"Congrats, bro." 

Hyungwon was the last from the clique who reached them all. He looked like he hadn't slept enough.  
Like always. Because the lanky boy could sleep two days nonstop and it would still never be enough.  
'The only one I can trust is my bed' he once said.  
  
Relationship goals.  
  
It wasn't a surprise that Hyungwon accidentally bumped into the cuddling pair. His eyes were barely opened.  
"M'sorry", he apologized and tried to ruffle their hair.  
Maybe he should opened his eyes correctly because he stabbed Jooheon in the eye while trying to find his head. 

"Ow! Hyungwon Hyung! This was my eye!"  
Jooheon whined loud. 

Meanwhile Minhyuk and Kihyun were still fighting. 

Changkyun chuckled.

This was how a normal day started to them.  
And this was how Changkyun loved it. 

Chaotic and loud. 

His phone was already forgotten. 

And his secret was safe. 

For now.


	2. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for keep you waiting (> ^ <)  
> I refused to upload an unfinished and unbeta..ed chapter so I sent it to my friend who hadn't a lot of time for it.  
> Real life sucks :/  
> So I needed to be patient (me and patience... Pff)  
> because I don't want to be burdensome 
> 
> If anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta reader please let me know (uwu) 💗
> 
> Twitter : @BambiGrumpy

Their names in the group chat:

 **Kkukkung** \- Im Changkyun  
**NunuBear** \- Son Hyunwoo/Shownu  
**Wonhobunny** \- Lee Hoseok/Wonho  
**MinhyukSunny** \- Lee Minhyuk  
**Kihyunnie** \- Yoo Kihyun  
**Wonwon** \- Chae Hyungwon  
**Honeybee** \- Lee Jooheon

________________________________

Chapter : 01

__

_17 likes_

**Wolf96** : I'm bored. Entertain me world! 

read all 6 comments

**Joohoney** : I am right next to you :(

 **KiKihyun** : aren't you in class? Stop being on your phone and focus more on the lesson! 

↪ **Wolf96** : you're no fun! Boooo

↪ **Min_Hyuk** : you arw a partx pooprw

↪ **KiKihyun** : **@Min_Hyuk** shut up and what's up with all the typos?! 

**Joohoney** : stop ignoring me :(  
________________________________  
  
_25 likes_  
**Min_Hyuk** : You call it typos I call itv creative writinhb

read all 9 comments 

**KiKihyun** : DELETE THIS OR I WILL SUE YOU!!! 

**Wolf96** : kkkkkk hyung

 **LeeWonho** : why are you posting photos of Kihyun?  


↪ **Min_Hyuk** : my face isnz ugly rnough to be a meme  
  


↪ **LeeWonho** : @Min_Hyuk but Kihyun is not ugly (•ㅅ•)?  
  


↪ **Min_Hyuk** : **@LeeWonho** compared to me he is  
  


↪ **LeeWonho** : **@Min_Hyuk @KiKihyun** you both are handsome (=‘ㅅ‘=)  


↪ **Min_Hyuk** : **@LeeWonho** you are a true angel (T_____T)  


↪ **KiKihyun** : I SAID DELETE IT! I'M NEITHER UGLY NOR HAVE I A MEME FACE LIKE YOU OR THE FROG! and thank you for the compliment, Wonho Hyung. You are quite handsome too

________________________________

 **KiKihyun's story** : why am I friends with them?? I'm getting a headache  
________________________________

 **Wonwon** : why does it feel like some of you have insulted me? 

**MinhyukSunny** : because someone did! Meanhyun called js ugky! 😤

 **Wonwon** : I didn't woke up a few minutes ago… For this. The only one I can trust is my bed

 **Wonhobunny** : (•ㅅ•)? 

**Wonwon** : and Wonho hyung

 **Kihyunnie** : what do you mean with You woke up a few minutes ago? Weren't you supposed to give a presentation??? 

**Wonwon** : oh that's why my professor yelled at me

 **Kihyunnie** : ... my head hurts. Minhyuk… Can you just delete the photo and leave me alone? And wth is Meanhyun? 

**Wonhobunny** : are you dehydrated? Please take care of yourself (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

 **Kihyunnie** : I'm not dehydrated. I just feel this pain every time a specific person opens his mouth. His name starts with M

 **Wonwon** : M like Meanhyun? 

**MinhyukSunny** : kkkkkk kkkkkk 

**Kihyunnie** : I-... Forget it

 **Kihyunnie** : ... 

**Kihyunnie** : where are Shownu Hyung and the kids? Their last lessons should have ended a while ago

 **MinhyukSunny** : Hyung will probably appear if ew start talkibg avout food

 **NunuBear** : ? 

**MinhyukSunny** : tgere he is! 

**Honeybee** : hyuuuuungs :(

 **MinhyukSunny** : and here is Joohoney! Hi Joohoney! 💗❤️💗❤️

 **Honeybee** : at least you are not ignoring me :(

 **Honeybee** : oh guess who got caught using his phone during class. Changkyunnie laughed so loud because of your post, Minhyuk hyung

 **MinhyukSunny** : 😫 NOOO

 **Kihyunnie** : serves him

 **Honeybee** : our prof took his phone away

 **Honeybee** : I also thought that it serves him right but then Changkyunnie almost started to cry and I felt so bad. Our prof told him he could pick his phone up after detention. You should have seen him :( I was mad at him because he ignored me but :(

 **Wonhobunny** : he almost cried? (˃ᆺ˂)

 **MinhyukSunny** : OUR PPOR KYUNNIE!!! IT'S ALL KIHYUNS FAULT! DON'T BE MSD AT ME!!! (T____T) 

**Kihyunnie** : it was YOU who posted sh*t

 **MinhyukSunny** : "sh*t" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Wonwon** : I need to take a screenshot. he called himself sh*t

 **MinhyukSunny** :  


**Kihyunnie** : Oh My God I hate you. That's not what I meant 

**Kihyunnie** : STOP USING PICTURES OF ME!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE THEM?!?! 

**MinhyukSunny** : I'm collecting pictures of all of you. You are all meme material 

**Wonwon** : you have what

 **Honeybee** : we are what

 **MinhyukSunny** : anyways ~ 

**MinhyukSunny** : I bet Kyunnie will need my hugs! He will sulk for sure! 

**Honeybee** : he will 

**Honeybee** : I'm on my way to the detention room and I will wait for him in front of it

 **Wonhobunny** : should we come too? 

**Honeybee** : it's okay if we see each other in the "Monbebe" café I guess. Changkyunnie needs his bro first! :D

 **NunuBear** : tell Changkyun I will pay for his food

 **MinhyukSunny** : WOOHOOOO TREATS ON SHOWNU HYZUNG

 **NunuBear** : oh? I meant I will pay for Changkyun but I can pay for your food too

 **MinhyukSunny** : WOOHOOO

 **Kihyunnie** : Minhyuk doesn't deserve your kindness, hyung

 **Honeybee** : Shownu hyung? Can you pay for me too? Pls?? I spent my last money on Changkyunnie and myself. I'm broke :(

 **NunuBear** : okay

 **Wonwon** : how is it that we always invite our Maknae to dinner? We spoil him rotten 

**MinhyukSunny** : 🤷

________________________________

Of course Minhyuk was right.  
Changkyun was sulking. He left the detention room with his head hanging down and his lips drawn in a visible pout.  
Jooheon stared right at the lips.  
Non of the hyungs could resist this view. Most of them would deny it but maybe this little pout was the reason for them to spoil their Maknae so much.  
Everytime Jooheon saw him like this his younger friend reminded him of a sad puppy. Or maybe of a cat who might throw the vases down just to enforce it's will. Now he remembered the time when Changkyun really did that. Kihyun was so mad at him and forced him to clean up the mess. It was a very expensive vase so Kihyun had all the rights to make a fuss but let's be honest. The vase was also pretty ugly. His roommate was grateful for this 'loss'. But after Changkyun started to pick up the broken pieces one by one and cut himself on a shard all the anger was gone and Changkyun's wound was more important to Kihyun than a broken vase. 

/Yeah. Changkyunnie was more like a cat./  
But the older one loved cats too. 

"Hey, Changkyunnie!"  
The called one hadn't noticed Jooheon yet so he shouted at him a little bit louder than necessary. Nobody was surprised that Changkyun got startled.  
"Why are you here, hyung?"  
His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at his hyung with narrowed eyes. The latter could see how the pouty boy miserably failed to look unbothered and tough. 

Jooheon playfully rolled his eyes. His friend knew exactly why he was here. It was obvious.  
"I was waiting for you, of course! Do you have your phone back?" 

A few seconds passed before the answer came. 

"Yeah… Professor Park was so disappointed to see me in the detention room… but I got my phone back."  


Professor Park was Changkyun's favorite professor. He was a kind and smart person who explained things easily. So easily that even Jooheon didn't have a hard time learning and understanding the stuff of his lessons. And he mostly had problems to learn things that didn't interest him.

Maybe Park was also the younger one's favorite because he was really nice to look at. He wasn't as bulky as Wonho or had a stunning face like Hyungwon did but sometimes Changkyun couldn't help it but daydreamed about being manhandled by him. Rough hands would explore his body before he would be punished for disturbing the lesson. 

Should he be ashamed for thinking about something like that? It wasn't like he also imagined getting intimate with his close friends too.  
Not often.  
He didn't know how he had managed to get all these attractive friends.  
One was for sure.  
He was a young man and his virgin ass was screaming for attention. But he wouldn't dare to make a move on one of his friends.  
/What if I make our relationship awkwardly? I don't want to lose them as my friends. /

Jooheon took the bag from him and decided to carry it.  
"I know exactly how to lift your mood. Our hyungs are waiting in the Monbebe café for us and Shownu hyung promised to pay for us two." 

This indeed lifted his mood. Free food was always a good thing. 

"Then let's go!" 

_______________________________

_12,581 likes_

L **ilPrincess **: my professor punished me today  
(ㆁ^ㆁ✿)****

********

read all 3,061 comments

****

**MyShipIsSailing** : what did you do? OMG  


↪ **LilPrincess** : **(2,997 likes)** he caught me using my phone during class (⋟﹏⋞✿) 

****

**sugardaddywithoutsugar** : were you naughty? 

****

**sugardaddywithoutsugar** : I want to punish you too and after this I would worship your body, babe 

****

**JuicyCider** : p-punished? 

****

**SevenEleven** : hahaha why is this so funny

****

**StarshipWho** : our princess is blessing us with a new photo! 

****

**FabulousButt** : I hope your butt survived this

****

**SangahFan12345** : **@sugardaddywithoutsugar** I love Sangah too but ewww? Sangah is way too young and too cute for you? Stop writing horny comments. That's disgusting 

****

**PikaPikaChU** : first  
↪ **XOXOangel** : no you were not

****


	3. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey uwu  
> I have created a new Twitter account (for my Fanfics only)  
> If you want to be up to date or are interested in upcoming Fanfics (at least I have some ideas which I have tweeted) just drop by 💗
> 
> Twitter : @BambiGrumpy
> 
> For questions or requests :   
> https://curiouscat.me/BambiGrumpy

Chapter : 02

It was a wonderful saturday morning. There wasn't even a cloud to be seen and the sun was shining brightly. The happy sounding chirps of the birds were the only thing to be heard in (or should we say outside of) Changkyun's dorm besides the now starting whining of said boy. Changkyun was curled up in his cozy blanket. The sun rays had reached him and he deeply buried his face in one of the fluffy pillows. 

"Gnnngh!" 

He slowly opened his eyes and tried to reach for his phone. The nightstand wasn't far away but he still had problems to get the small electronic device. One glance at the phone and he knew it was past 10am. After spending the night video gaming with his roommate Mark the time was way too early for him. Changkyun rolled to the other side. The phone was still in his hands and the screen was easily unlocked with a light touch and scroll. The main group chat of his best friends and him popped up instantly. 

/Why are they all already awake? /, he murmured to himself. 

Unbelievable.  
________________________________

 **MinhyukSunny** : RAISE AJD SHINE BITFGES!! 

**MinhyukSunny** : WHO

 **MinhyukSunny** : IS

 **MinhyukSunny** :READY 

**MinhyukSunny** : FOD 

**MinhyukSunny** : OIR 

**MinhyukSunny** : SHOPPING 

**MinhyukSunny** : TOUR

 **MinhyukSunny** : ?!?!! 

**MinhyukSunny** :  


**Kihyunnie** : stop spamming 

**Kihyunnie** : you are annoying 

**MinhyukSunny** : I'M NOT SPSMMING 

**NunuBear** : good morning 

**Kihyunnie** : good morning, Shownu hyung

 **Wonhobunny** : good morning everyone (´･ㅅ･`)

 **Kihyunnie** : good morning, Wonho hyung

 **MinhyukSunny** : HI SGOWNU HYWING!!! 

**MinhyukSunny** : HI WOMHO HXUNG!!!! 

**Kihyunnie** : Minhyuk, stop writing entirely in capital letters! Seriously stop shouting! 

**Kihyunnie** : or just stop existing! 

**MinhyukSunny** : I CSN'T STOP!! 

**MinhyukSunny** :  


**Wonwon** : why do you use memes of yourself 

**Kihyunnie** : good question. I thought you are not 'ugly' enough to be a meme 

**MinhyukSunny** : OMG You're aeake

 **MinhyukSunny** : I want to bless yoh with my brautiful face!!! 

**Kihyunnie** : beautiful huh

 **Wonwon** : of course I'm awake… unfortunately we are sharing a dorm 

**MinhyukSunny** : gaaaaaasp what do yoz mean with umfirtunarly?! 

**Wonwon** : you are not only screaming in our group chat but also in our dorm

 **MinhyukSunny** : oh yeah.. Ops :) 

**Wonwon** : yeah Ops… 

**Kihyunnie** : this is totally out of context but 

**Kihyunnie** : Jooheon and I will not come

 **MinhyukSunny** : WHAAAAT THR BETRAYAL !!! 

**Wonhobunny** : too bad (´・ㅅ・｀)

 **MinhyukSunny** : don't talk to tgrse traitors!! 

**Honeybee** : we are really sorry :( but Yoongi hyung needs our help 

**MinhyukSunny** : help?! It's Saturday?! How darw you ditchijh us for an outsuder!! 

**Wonwon** : outsider? 

**MinhyukSunny** : he's nitv one of us! 

**Kkukkung** : one of us! one of us! 

**Kihyunnie** : Changkyun… 

**Kkukkung** : kkkkkk sorry, hyung ~

 **Honeybee** : but guuuuys :( it's important to him 

**MinhyukSunny** : Ia he more ikportant than us?!? 

**Honeybee** : hyuuuuung :(

 **Kihyunnie** : don't mind him, Jooheon. Yoongi hyung says Jin hyung will cook for us as a thank you 

**Honeybee** : really?! :o yay! 

**Honeybee** : Jin hyung' s home-cooked meals are the best! 

**Honeybee** : after yours of course!!!! 

**Wonwon** : well saved

 **MinhyukSunny** :  


**Kkukkung** : kkkkkk this picture 

**Kkukkung** : are you judging Kihyun hyung right there 

**MinhyukSunny** : I never stopped judging him

 **Kihyunnie** : choke on your saliva

 **Wonhobunny** : hey hey 

**Wonhobunny** : Shownu hyung and I have to get ready 

**Wonhobunny** : see you later guys ( =ㅅ= ๑)

 **Kkukkung** : were you in the gym? Working out 

**Kkukkung** : how! it's too early for this! 

**Wonhobunny** : of course! not everyone sleeps as long as Hyungwon ( o ㅅ o )9

 **Wonwon** : hey! I need enough sleep to function

 **Kkukkung** : but you are always sleepy, hyung 

**Kihyunnie** : you never function so what's the point 

**Wonwon** : .

 **Honeybee** : but we love you anyways! 

**Kkukkung** : yeah we do! 

**Wonwon** : *suspicious glare *

 **MinhyukSunny** :  


**Wonwon** : i- yeah like this

 **Wonwon** : however 

**Wonwon** : I need to get ready too, see ya

 **NunuBear** : meet later

 **Honeybee** : have fun later! :D

 **Kkukkung** : thx bro! You too! 

**Kkukkung** : and toodles ~

 **MinhyukSunny** : aaaaaaah I can't be mad at you for long qq 

**MinhyukSunny** : MX HONEY BAHY !! 

**MinhyukSunny** : SEE YOU LATER ALLIGATOR/S !! I LOBE YOU ALL! except you, meanhyun 

**Kihyunnie** : I don't care

________________________________

Changkyun was lying in the bed and stretched as far as he could, with his arms over his head. Whether he wanted it or not it was also time for him to stand up. He slowly crawled out of bed and looked around. 

His room was fairly messy. Books and clothes were all over the place. Here and there he also could see some stuffed animals he had gotten from his hyungs. The biggest and fluffiest one, a giant wolf plush, had been lying next to him. Changkyun couldn't remember the last time he actually cleaned the room. But he had more important things to do.  
The boy with the hazelnut brown hair picked up a few shirts to sniff at them. He searched for clean clothes and found a comfortable black hoodie, a ripped pair of jeans and some new underwear. With the clothes under his arm he went to the bathroom to freshen up. 

While Changkyun was still in the bathroom another person came to life. Mark made his way to the kitchen. The bathroom door he passed by was slightly open. Changkyun had told him about the planned shopping tour so he wasn't surprised at all to hear and see the younger washing his face.  
When Changkyun had finished his morning routine Mark had also finished preparing breakfast for them both. For Mark it wasn't a big effort but the adorable looking pancakes put a smile on his roommate's face. 

"Thank you so much, Markie hyung!"

"Since when do you call me Markie?" 

"Since I heard Jackson is calling you this." 

Mark returned the smile. He reached out to ruffle the smaller one's hair.  
If Changkyun only knew how he was also called by the Chinese man. 

A real gentleman keeps silent and enjoys.  
________________________________

_20 likes_

**Wolf96** : envy me! my roommate **@mtuan** made his special pancakes! Just for meeeee

read all 5 comments 

**mtuan** : hahaha they're not special but I'm glad you like them  
↪ **Wolf96** : 'like' is an understatement!!! 💕

 **YoungAndBitch** : **@Catdad06** where are my pancakes?  
↪ **Catdad06** : in my stomach

**Min_Hyuk** : gaaaaaasp cannibalism!!! 

________________________________

With Minhyuk as a friend no one was surprised that the shopping tour escalated very quickly.  
Not even half an hour passed and the latter already had two bags full of new clothes. He was extremely excited and ran from shop to shop maybe because he wasn't the one who carried the bags. It was Hyunwoo who couldn't say No to him (or to the youngest of their clique). 

"Minhyuk, why are you buying so many clothes? Don't you already have enough?", was the question some of them were asking the shopaholic. It only made him laugh.  
"Tze tze. You can never have enough clothes!"  
And so ended the small discussion. 

Then someone next to Hyunwoo reached out a hand as if they were waiting for something. Hyunwoo looked from Hoseok to the outstretched hand.  
"I can help you carry the bags. If you want to."

This small gesture was the reason for Hyunwoo's eye smile.  
"No no. It's okay. They're not heavy. But thank you, Hoseok."  
Hoseok was Wonho's real name but he preferred to be called Wonho.  
No one knew the reason why and Hyunwoo (his friends were calling him Shownu) was the only one besides Wonho's family who spoke with him by his real name.  
They knew each other since elementary school. Maybe that's why Hyunwoo refused to call his friend Wonho. Hoseok himself used both names to call Hyunwoo. 

Changkyun had walked next to them and he heard the conversation.  
He couldn't help it but he found these two bulky men incredible cute. They looked like they could smash you to the ground with only one finger but they were both so kind hearted and soft. They could never hurt a fly. 

/What a pity. This could be so extremely hot. I mean. Damn! Look at these arms! The strength! /

Hyungwon who was dragged by Minhyuk turned to his friends.  
/Weird. / he could bet that Changkyun had started to drool. Maybe they should search for something to eat. 

"Oh my Gosh!! Kyunnie!!" 

Minhyuk rushed to his favorite dongsaeng (he would never say this in front of Jooheon because the younger would sulk for a long time).  
This behavior rang alarm bells in their minds.  
/Oh no. /  
Changkyun knew this look. He glanced at his hyung with furrowed eyebrows and puffy cheeks. The last bite of fresh handcafted Churros was hanging between his lips.  
/Something was up./

"Kyunnie! Come with me! I need to show you something!" 

"Don't, go. It's a trap."

"Oh shut up, Hyungwon!" 

Changkyun hadn't really a choice. He was dragged onto his feet.  
"Our maknae will not regret it! So ssscht! ", was Minhyuk's reply as he proceeded to lead the maknae into another store. The three who were left behind exchanged looks. 

"Should we help Changkyun?"  
"Nah. I guess he will be fine. Minhyuk wouldn't harm him too much."  
So they continued to eat their own food. 

Well. As Minhyuk said: he just needed to show Changkyun something. And this 'something' was a hoodie. But it wasn't an ordinary hoodie. Nope. It was one of the cutest hoodies Changkyun had ever seen. The piece of clothing was white and grey colored with a printed face of a kitten on the lower front and cute printed paws on the sleeves. Changkyun could see two fishes hanging on the end of the drawstrings. /Holy macaroni./  
It was love at first sight. 

"H-Hyung. Why are you showing me this?" 

Minhyuk's grin widened.  
"I want you to try on the hoodie, silly!"  
Changkyun's mouth gaped at the respond.  
"No way!" Okay, he would love to try it on if he was in his role as Sangah but here? As his boring self? Where his hyungs could see him in it? /Wait, where are the others? /

"Changkyunnie. It's just a hoodie and you love wearing hoodies. I mean" Minhyuk paused and looked the younger up and down. "You are wearing one right now. And it's really cute! Just like you! So don't be shy!"  
Changkyun hesitated.  
It wouldn't kill him if he gave in, right?  
"Okay… Where are the fitting rooms?" 

The blond boy stopped in front of the fitting room and waited there for him.  
"Hurry up, I'm looking forward to see you in it!"  
Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Hyungwon were now joining him while he was waiting for Changkyun.  
"Are you done, yet?"  
As the impatient person he was he didn't wait for an answer and stuck his head in the fitting room. Maybe Changkyun was imagining things but he could swear that there were tears in the older boy's eyes.  
"Omg omg omg! You are such a cutie pie! Look at you!"  
On the one hand it was embarrassing but on the other hand… was Changkyun. Loving the compliments he got from his hyungs. 

"It suits you, Changkyun." 

"Are these little paws? Cute." 

"Kkukkung, you look adorable." 

Don't blame him for his low-key (read: high-key) praise kink. 

"Omg, you really need to keep this hoodie! This is cuteness overload!" 

All of sudden Minhyuk clapped his hands.  
"You know what?! This is my birthday present for you!"  
"But my birthday was last month and I already got something from you…?"  
If Minhyuk had something on his mind it was (almost) impossible to change his thoughts.  
"Oh ssscht! Just let me spoil you!"  
They went to the checkout counter and were paying for the present. Minhyuk was happy and so was Changkyun. Although the latter wasn't really showing it like he would love to do. He only blushed, the bag with the sweatshirt was pressed on his chest. You could also see a little smile on his face even if the tried to hide it. 

"Thank you, Minhyuk hyung." 

"Ah, Kyunnie ~ I could eat you right here!" 

"Please don't."


	4. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💗uwu
> 
> And yes, Jookyun are using an Undertale quote 
> 
> Twitter : @BambiGrumpy
> 
> For questions or requests :  
> https://curiouscat.me/BambiGrumpy

Chapter : 03

_9,503 likes_

**LilPrincess** : I have something for my lovely supporters. Do you want to see it ~? 

read all 2,551 comments 

**sugardaddywithoutsugar** : show us how pretty you are

 **hornybutbroke** : idk if I'm ready for this but sure! 

**l_lis_l** : I'm waiting for a make-up tutorial! Let it be a tutorial! 

**TikiTaka** : those lips

 **XxDreamgirlxX** : oh a surprise? I love surprises! 

________________________________

_20,199 likes_

**LilPrincess** : here is my surprise (u ᴗ u✿) meow ~

read all 11,958 comments

**hornybutbroke** : yep I was definitely not ready for this 

**MyShipIsSailing** : I'm so gay for you 

**applepie** : I want these stockings too! 

**BPinYourArea** : asdfghjkl 

**SoDangerous** : **@KuhnKuhn**  
↪ **@KuhnKuhn** : cute! 

**SangahFan12345** : meow meow!🐱  
________________________________

→ **@KuhnKuhn** has sent **@Joohoney** a link

________________________________ 

"Jooheon? Honey hyung?" 

Jooheon quickly looked up from his phone. He didn't realized that his dongsaeng had inched close enough to him to rest his head on his shoulder. Probably to take a look at the phone he was still holding. 

"Ah sorry. What did you say, Kyunnie?"  
"You are not paying attention to Venom…How can you be so disrespectful to this masterpiece!" 

He and Changkyun were spending the Sunday afternoon together. Both were lying on the couch and were continuing their Marvel movie marathon. They had decided to watch the movies in chronological order but after they had watched the first part of the Iron man trilogy Changkyun pled to turn on his all-time favorite. Venom. They had watched the movie round about 1556 times or so, at least that's what it felt like but how could Jooheon say No to him? 

"I… I j-just needed to…check something. Wait a second and I'm all yours."  
The blush in Jooheon's face. The stuttering.  
Changkyun would have to be dense to not notice his friend's nervousness. He saw the way how Jooheon was glancing at his phone and the way he was clutching it.  
Something was up. And Changkyun was determined to find out what his friend was trying to hide from him. 

"Be honest with me…"  
They looked deep into each other's eyes.  
"Were you watching porn?" 

Silence.

"...Let's… watch the movie."  
"You haven't answered my question! Come! Give me your phone!"  
"No! Why should I?!"  
"I'll show you my collection if you'll show me yours!"  
"What the fuck?! I don't want to see your collection! Ah! Fuck! Why are you biting me?! Stop!" 

________________________________ 

**Honeybee** :  


**Honeybee** : HE BIT ME 

**Honeybee** : CHANGKYUN BIT ME 

**Wonwon** : looks like a hickey 

**Kihyunnie** : it's a hickey… 

**Kihyunnie** : what are you doing 

**MinhyukSunny** : STOP MAKIBG OUT WITGOHT ME!! 

**Wonwon** : what 

**Kihyunnie** : what the 

**Kihyunnie** : Minhyuk shut up 

**Honeybee** : that's not a hickey! 

**Honeybee** : he bit me with his tiny sharp teeth! 

**NunuBear** : Changkyun bit me several times but it never looked like this 

**Wonhobunny** : are you two fighting? (´・ㅅ・｀) 

**MinhyukSunny** : a hickey is a hivkey is a hickdy is a hivkey 

**Honeybee** : why don't you believe me? :((( 

**Honeybee** : it hurts like hell and 

**Honeybee** : oh wait 

**Honeybee** : that was the wrong photo 

**Honeybee** : I will take a new one! 

**Wonwon** : spare us please 

**MinhyukSunny** : will you shiw us vanother hivjey? 

**Honeybee** : NO 

**MinhyukSunny** : Jooheon YES 

**Kihyunnie** : Jooheon NO Minhyuk NO 

**Kkukkung** : stop chatting and come out of the bathroom 

**MinhyukSunny** : to makr out agaib? 

**Kihyunnie** : what is wrong with you, Minhyuk 

**Wonwon** : everything 

**Kihyunnie** : good answer 

**MinhyukSunny** : ah sssssg 

**MinhyukSunny** : I just misss our bsbirs 

________________________________ 

"Hyung?"  
Someone was knocking on the door.  
"I promise you I will not bite you… Again…"  
Of course it was Changkyun.  
They were in Changkyun's dorm and he was hidden in Changkyun's bathroom after the younger sank his teeth in Jooheon's shoulder. (and made a hickey on the neck too? When did this happen?).  
So who else could it be? 

" Honey… "  
The bathroom door slowly opened.  
To be on the safe side Jooheon peeked out of the bathroom.  
"I'm so sorry, hyung. I really didn't mean to bite you… does it still hurt?"  
Changkyun stood there, his gaze met his feet and he looked like a puppy who just got kicked by it's owner. 

**Sigh.**

Jooheon opened the door completely. He made a gesture that he was waiting for his friend to come closer to him. Changkyun hesitated but made a few steps forward. A light pat on the head was what he received. 

"Come on, bro. Let's watch Venom. I want to see you cry over this movie again." 

"I wasn't crying the last time! I just caught something in my eyes!" 

"what did you catch?" 

"... Tears?"  
________________________________ 

_21 likes_

**ShowNunu** : the weather is too good to stay at home 

read all 4 comments 

**LeeWonho** : it was fun today (=^ㅅ^=) 

**Wolf96** : I feel offended 

**Joohoney** : wow **@Wolf96** … We are fine inside the house. Netflix and chill bro 

**Min_Hyuk** : **@Wolf96 @Joohoney** netfkix and chill? 👀  
________________________________ 

The movie was over a long long time ago but none of them watched the movie until the end.  
While Changkyun was catching some zzz's Jooheon was busy with his cell phone again. 

The latter took a very last glance at the pictures which were driving him crazy. 

The person on the picture was small, charming and had a conspicuous nose which reminded him of someone but he didn't know who.  
Maybe that's why Jooheon couldn't stop scrolling through the whole profile.  
Or maybe the person was just his type. 

Now blushing furiously he buried his face in the curve of Changkyun's neck. The sleeping boy whined a bit but he didn't woke up from it.  
So they stayed in this position.  
Both lying on the couch with Jooheon on top of Changkyun. 

The elder noticed that he also felt the desire to fall asleep. His eyelids were heavy and the scent of his dongsaeng had a calming effect on him.  
The last thing he thought of was the quite attractive person his friend Kuhn had shown him. 

**LilPrincess**  
Crossdressing. Please take care of me  
(„• ֊ •„✿)

_'Please take care of me.'_

Oh, Jooheon really wished he could. 


	5. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shame on me... 
> 
> Twitter : @BambiGrumpy
> 
> For questions or requests :  
> https://curiouscat.me/BambiGrumpy

Chapter 04

_17 likes_

**mtuan** : today I was greeted with this sight 

read all 11 comments 

**Wolf96** : why do you took a picture of us, hyuung ~  
↪ **mtuan** : you were too cute to resist   
↪ **Wolf96** : hyuung this is embarrassing! 

**Min_Hyuk** : MY BSBIES!!! I WANT TL JOIN YOU!!! 

**WangPuppy** : 'greeted with this sight' huh  
↪ **mtuan** : are you jealous, gaga?  
↪ **WangPuppy** : why should I 😤  
↪ **mtuan** : there isn't a reason for it. You are still my favorite sight  
↪ **WangPuppy** : ... m'okay 👉👈 💗❤️💗❤️  
↪ **PJinyoung** : **@mtuan @WangPuppy** get a room  
↪ **YoungAndBitch** : **@mtuan @WangPuppy** eww  
________________________________

Changkyun looked out of the window and his lips were forming a big smile. It was the end of october. The cozy season named autumn was busy coloring the world in beautiful yellow and orange tones. It was the perfect weather for staying at home while enjoying a good book or video game and a large cup of hot chocolate. And it was definitely the perfect weather for a looong cuddle season.  
The young student ran out of his room to ask Mark for cuddles but stopped right after he found two people lying on the couch.  
It seems like his roommate had a special visitor. 

Oh… 

Changkyun gulped. He shouldn't just stand there and watch the two love birds having their lovey dovey time. He really shouldn't. 

Wow.  
What was up with the weird feeling in his stomach? 

Changkyun were awkwardly standing there and watched Mark and Jackson kissing. They were such a cute couple. He lowered his head.  
/When will I find my significant other? /  
He was jealous of what the two in front of him had.  
Jealousy was a such nasty feeling.  
He hated it. 

"Oh, Changkyun! Hey!" 

Jackson Wang was Mark's boyfriend since Changkyun and the latter moved together in the dorm.  
He was a very outgoing person who easily befriended with literally everyone. A great friend and a total sweetheart (at least towards Mark and to his dongsaengs).  
And he was always the first to notice Changkyun's presence. 

"Do you need something?"  
And then all of a sudden Changkyun fled to his room. 

Mark and his boyfriend both looked at each other while Mark noticed that he seemed a bit worried.  
"Did I said something wrong, Markie?"  
The taiwanese shook his head.  
"Don't worry too much about it, Gaga. I will bring him some cookies later to lighten up his mood."  
With this he pampered his beloved one with light kisses all over his face. 

________________________________

 **Kkukkung** : where are you, my dearest friends? 

**Kihyunnie** : " my dearest friends"? Sounds fishy 

**Kihyunnie** : what did you do this time? 

**Kkukkung** : I did nothing! I swear! (; A ;) 

**Kkukkung** : I just miss you 

**Kihyunnie** : Aww. I'm sorry, Changkyun. I'm at my parents house. Shownu hyung and Wonho hyung are also not at home. They are participating in a tournament or something like that 

**Kkukkung** : ... I forgot about that… 

**Kkukkung** : where's my bro? Jooheony? 

**Kkukkung** : Minhyuk hyung? Hyungwon hyung? 

**Kihyunnie** : I heard about Hyungwon catching a cold 

**Wonwon** : the worst cold ever

 **Wonwon** : 

**Wonwon** : and this evil man is taking care of me 

**Kihyunnie** : looks more like he's enjoying himself 

**Wonwon** : yeah… He's eating all the ice cream… And he's sitting on my feet… so heavy

 **Kkukkung** : (; _____ ;) 

**Wonwon** : I can send Minhyuk to you if you need someone? 

**Kkukkung** : no no! It's okay! Please get well soon! And greetings to him! 

**Wonwon** : I'm trying my best. Thank you 

**Kihyunnie** : I will bring you a small souvenir to make it up to you, okay? 

**Kkukkung** : thank you, hyung! 

**Kihyunnie** : you're welcome, Kyunnie  
________________________________

There was one feeling the young man hated even more than jealousy. Loneliness.  
It was the right choice to let Minhyuk be with the sick Hyungwon, knowing that even a small cold was able to knock the latter out. 

But he couldn't help it but feel sad to have no one with him. No one who was spending his time with him like Mark did with Jackson.  
He had no one who would do all the disgustingly sweet things with him that literally every couple he knew did. 

Cuddling with him. Playing with his hair.  
Whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  
Changkyun was starving for skinship.  
His best friend Jooheon was usually the one he could rely on when he was in need of love but his so called best friend didn't respond to any message he had sent him.  
/I will remember that… /

He searched for a cute picture to post it, throw the phone away after uploading a Sangah selca and buried his face in a pillow.  
God, he was so pathetic.  
________________________________  


_15,037 Likes_

**LilPrincess** : sometimes I feel really lonely. Where's my prince?  
(｡•́︿•̀｡✿)

read all 2,555 comments

**safemepls** : I can be your everything!! 

**safemepls** : answer my dms please! 

**Donttellmymommyinsta** : let's join the **#prettybutsingleclub** ! 

**ArmyOnceXOXO** : Do you already have someone or👀? 

↪ **LilPrincess** : ( **5,094 likes** ) I'm searching for a prince who would have only time for me  
(｡•́︿•̀｡✿)  
↪ **ArmyOnceXOXO** : asdfghjkl you answered   
↪ **ArmyOnceXOXO** : we need the hashtag **#princeforprincesssangah**

**unicornswillsafetheworld** : how are you still single

 **sugardaddywithoutsugar** : I'm here for all your needs

 **Joohoney** : ... here? ✋

 **Aegyeom** : don't feel sad or lonely! You have us! 😭😭😭

 **AC_Raymond** : **#princeforprincesssangah**

 **SangahFan12345** : **#princeforprincesssangah**

________________________________

If Changkyun would pay attention to the newest notifications instragram had sent him (instead of sulking like a baby) he would probably drop dead. He even didn't noticed the comment on his newest post. It was normal for him that his crossdressing account got many comments and likes but if he would look closer he would found a very interesting one. 

_Joohoney liked your photo._

_Joohoney is following you now._

Maybe it was for his best if he never even noticed it.


End file.
